Tea, LEAVE US ALONE!
by theoneandonly100
Summary: tea is a pest to everyone, so i decided to do a story showing how much everyone hates her! yugi, yami, ryou and bakura flee the country, but its still no use. (you'll see why in the sequil to the sequil of this story!)
1. Default Chapter

Author: I hate Tea, so I thought I would do a story with everyone hating her. It starts out that she loves Yami and…

Yami: WHAT!!! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!!!

Author: because. 

Yami: is that all you're going to say?!?!?!?!

Author: yes. Anyway, because everyone hates her, and wants to get away from her, yugi, Yami, Ryou, bakura and Joey flee the country, but its no use…

                               Chapter 1: Tea the unbearable.

Yami, yugi, Ryou and bakura were all in Yugi's house, and were playing duel monsters against each other. (Yami and yugi. Ryou and bakura and who ever wins, duels with the other victor to see who is best) to no ones surprise, Yami and bakura won the first round, and Yami has turned into a bad winner.

"Ha! I don't even know why you bother duelling me, yugi! You never win!" Yami said, totally full of himself.

"Because if I say no, you start whining like a baby!" yugi snapped.  Yami shut up at this and started shuffling his cards for his duel with Bakura. A loud knock came at the door, and Bakura went to get it.

"Well trained, isn't he?" Ryou said, smiling. 

Bakura reached the door and opened it. Joey ran into Bakura, knocking him on the floor, falling on top of him.

"Um, hello psycho, what are you doing here?" Joey asked (He doesn't like Bakura)

"Hello, mortal." Bakura said in his eerie voice. He then pushed Joey up, and onto his back, rubbing his hips against Joey's. 

"You sick bastard!" Joey screamed and pushed Bakura off him. Bakura started laughing like a madman. Joey went into the living room where yugi and all were

"What did Bakura do?" asked Ryou. 

"Don't worry, I'll have my revenge soon." Joey said.

  Out in the hall, Bakura was still laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" said a voice behind him. Bakura froze. _It's that stupid Tea girl, thought Bakura. __No wonder Joey was in such a hurry! Tea pulled Bakura up and hugged him. "How's my favourite psychopath today?" she chirped _

"Get off me you witch!" Bakura yelled.

"Ooooooh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today!"

"HELP!!" 

In the living room:

What's the matter with Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"He's having a hug form an ugly, unbearable witch!" laughed Joey.

"You let Tea in my house!??!" Yugi yelled. 

"Oh no. She must be here to see me." Whispered Yami "Hide me!" Everyone ran up the stairs and left Yami on his own. They went upstairs, into Yugi's bedroom, shortly followed by Bakura, and slammed the door shut. 

"Do you think we'll be ok in here?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah. She has her pray, so we'll be fine." Bakura said. "Oh look Ryou, a bed, lets have sex!" Ryou blushed a vivid shade of scarlet, and turned to face the wall.  

"You're really sick." Joey said.

Outside:

Yami ran upstairs, banging on the door.

"LET ME IN! PLEEEEASE!" No answer. Tea came bouncing up the stairs. She jumped on Yami, hugging and kissing him. 

"Hello! How's my favourite pharaoh today?" Yami threw her off and, doing the only thing he could to escape Tea, he flung himself out of the open window.

Author: hi again! Did you like it? 

Yami: why me, WHY ALWAYS ME!

Bakura: I'm not gay!

Ryou: Why do people always make me so shy and innocent?

Joey: because you are. But why did you make bakura do that to me!?!?" 

Yami: WHY ALWAYS ME!!!!! I'M PUTTING A CURSE ON ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!

Author: 'sighs' Read and review, more chapters soon. 


	2. chapter 2

Just a quick word to IcyDragontears, fuck you, you stupid demented pigeon screwer. I hate Téa's guts, so I made a fic on it. It is my choice, and if you are so pathetic as to flame, you deserve to rot in hell like the rest of the time wasting imbeciles of this world.

Bakura: I'm not gay in this am I?

Author: you weren't gay in the last one; you're just seriously demented.

Joey: he's not going to torment me all through this is he?

Author: who would you rather, Tea or Bakura?

Joey: BAKURA!

Author: that's what I thought.

Chapter two: no escape

Yami woke up in hospital the following day.

"Awwwwww. My head." Yugi was standing right by him.

"Sorry about that, it's partly our fault 'cause we left you out in the firing line 'n all…"

"It was the only way to stop Tea coming after us." Bakura said from behind.

"Yeah well thanks to you, I had to jump out the window!"

"You could have just punched her and ran." Said Bakura.

"HI!" a revoltingly chipper voice said behind them. Tea.

"Oh no." Yami whispered.

"How's my favourite hospital patient today?"

"Hey look Yami, a window." Taunted Bakura.

"We'll leave you two alone." Said yugi, walking away with Bakura following suit.

"I thought you were supposed to be my light! You know, nice to me!!!!"

"BYE-BYE! See you soon!" he said and started walking faster. Yami tried to get up, but a nurse came over and said

"Hey! You can't get up yet! I'll leave it up to your friend here to see that you stay in bed." And walked away. It was like signing Yami's death permit. Yami spent countless hours of listening to Tea jabbering about friendship, families, occasionally hinting about wanting to start one herself one day. Every time this happened, Yami felt like throwing up.

Meanwhile:

Yugi and bakura didn't stop walking until they were out of the hospital.

"O.k. I think that's enough distance between us Tea." Bakura said cheerfully, "Ha! Pharaoh boy's got it coming to him now! Hey, wanna stay and see if he does throw himself out the window?" yugi was feeling a bit sorry for Yami and didn't answer.

"Oh come on lighten up! If you don't make yourself, I'll make you!" This snapped yugi back into reality. He knew just how Bakura got people to 'lighten up' and he didn't want to go through it. So he forgot all the guilt of Yami as best he could and put on his heart melting happy face.

"I'm fine! Yami will be out in a couple of days, so until then, at least we won't have to put up with Tea. She'll be too wrapped up in making Yami's life a living hell!"

"That's better!" Bakura said, leading Yugi to his house, where Ryou and Joey were waiting to hear what had happened.

At the hospital:

"So as I was saying, I went to see all the babies and it just made me want to have one myself," Tea cast a meaningful glance at Yami, which made him shudder. "And my friends will always be there to help me, so I would be fine!"

_I can't believe a. she managed to put her friends crap and her family crap all into one nauseating sentence and b. she thinks she has friends _Yami thought sadly. _Where's yugi?_

At Ryou/Bakura's house:

Yugi and bakura arrived shortly after at the house. Ryou went to answer the door. Bakura shoved past him and into the living room.

"Sorry about that." Yugi said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ryou asked from his spot on the floor.

"I dunno, it just seemed the right thing to do." Yugi said, helping Ryou off the floor. They went into the living room where Bakura was chasing Joey around the sofa yelling "I LOVE YOU!!!"

"Oh that's why he was in such a hurry! He wanted to annoy someone!" Ryou said.

"Why didn't he annoy me?" Yugi asked. Ryou pretended not to hear this. He knew the answer, but was on a death threat not to tell anything living. Yugi and Ryou sat down on the sofa (Bakura still chasing Joey around it) and Yugi told Ryou about what had happened at the hospital.

"He's got a headache, but he'll be fine. I was just apologizing about locking him out, when Tea came in. so Bakura and I just left him to it."

"You know he'll be really angry." Bakura stopped running and sat in the middle of Yugi and Ryou.

"Do you mind, we're talking!" Ryou snapped

"I wouldn't use that tone of voice to me weakling! Now get me a coke!" (Bakura isn't being mean; he's just showing off) When Ryou had left the room, Bakura turned to talk to Yugi, only to find that he was gone. He growled "Damn you Ryou, you always get the sympathy vote!" Yugi followed Yugi to get away form Bakura.

"You know, you shouldn't let him boss you around like that."

"Yeah, but I do. Anyway, what are you going to do about Tea? She's just going to follow Yami wherever he goes, which means she'll bug you, which means she'll bug me, which means she'll bug Bakura, which means He'll bug everyone!" Ryou gasped for air. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Yeah." Yugi said, finding it hard to breath through the continuous laughter that escaped him. "But… I've come… up with… plan…" Yugi took a small piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and started reading.

"Right, next week on Monday, Tea goes to her grandmother's house, I know because she keeps me posted on everything she does." Yugi rolled his eyes and made a sicky noise "So what we have to do by then, is get tickets to some exotic location, and go on the day that the unbearable one goes to her Nan's."

"Where do you think I'll get the money to afford two tickets to… um…"

"Hawaii."

"HAWAII! There's no way that we'll be able to afford that!"

"Well that's where Kaiba comes in. he'll be glad to see the back of us, so he's giving us the money."

"How do you know?"

"I phoned him this morning and asked. He said 'anything to see you and all your loser friends go' I collecting the money tomorrow." Ryou was almost dancing with joy at this.

"We're finally getting rid of Raos!"

"Raos? What's Raos?" asked Yugi.

"Oh." Ryou blushed. "That's my name for Tea. It stands for 'REALLY ANNOYING and OUSTANDINGLY SMELLY'"

Yugi doubled over laughing. Managing to utter, "That's so funny!" Ryou blushed even more and looked really upset. Yugi stopped laughing.

"Oh don't worry. It's clever. It's just also the sort of thing that sends me into fits of laughter!" And Yugi started again. This time it didn't offend Ryou, so he just sat on the kitchen chair, smiling as Yugi rolled around on the floor laughing his head off.

Meanwhile:

Bakura had seen all of this, but heard none of it, and when he saw Yugi rolling around on the floor because of whatever Ryou had said, it sent a wave of jealousy through him. _I never get Yugi to laugh like that._ He thought.

Author: Well there's number two! Did you like it?

Yami: WHY AM I STUCK WITH TEA!!!!!!!!

Joey: I'm sick of Bakura!

Seto: I don't hate Yugi that much.

Author: Where did you come from? Oh well… anyway, read and review- thanks


	3. chapter 3

                                         Chapter 3: preparations

Author: here's number three! I'm not letting any one speak now because they're annoying me. Well enjoy! 

Yami sighed. Tea had finally gone home. Yami was fuming because Yugi had left him with Tea all day. He made a mental note to pay Yugi back some time, but now all he was worried about was tomorrow. Yami didn't want to spend another whole day with Tea, but he didn't know if he could go or not yet.  

At Bakura/Ryou's house:

Yugi had calmed down now (Ryou was still in the kitchen with him). Joey had gone home after Bakura stopped chasing him, so as to be certain that he wouldn't start again. 

Bakura was still watching with growing jealousy and frustration- had they forgotten about him?

"Well we only have to tell our parents, and we can go." Yugi said 

"Will your grandfather let you go?"

"Yeah. He hates Tea to, so I'll just tell him. What about you?"

"My fathers away on an archaeological dig thingy in Egypt, so I'll leave a note."

Yugi was on the edge of laughing uncontrollably again. "You can't leave a note for something like this!!"

"Yes I can. He doesn't come back for another year, and that's only if he doesn't find something. If he does, he'll be longer. He knows about Bakura, and thinks I'll be 'safe' on my own"  

"Wow. I didn't' know you were so nervy! I would never even dream of just leaving a note for something like this even if I was in your situation!"

"Yeah. Well. There you go."  Yugi started laughing again. This time Ryou joined in as well. 

 "WHERE'S MY DRINK!" Bakura yelled from the living room. Ryou jumped in surprise, and hurried to get a coke.

"You know, I should really teach you how to say 'no'. Tell you what…"

Back in the living room:

Ryou and Yugi walked in.

"Where's my drink?" Bakura repeated. 

"Get it yourself! I'm not a weakling and I'm not your bloody slave!" Ryou yelled. "Your nearly as bad as Raos!"

"Oh. No one can be as bad as Raos!" Yugi said, and they went upstairs and left a totally stunned and confused Bakura to get his own drink and figure out what the hell Raos was.

In Ryou's room:

Ryou sat on his bed, trying really hard to keep breathing through all his laughing. Yugi sat in Ryou's computer chair laughing as well. (They seem to be doing a lot of that- Oh well J)

 "He's going to be sulky all week because of that!" Ryou said, still fighting for breath. 

"Yeah. Hey do ya mind if I swing on this? I like feeling dizzy."

"Your very sad. But o.k!" Yugi started spinning. Ryou got up and started pushing the chair around. Soon Yugi was travelling at high velocity. Ryou jumped onto the back of the chair, in an attempt to join in the fun. He tipped the chair over, and Yugi landed on top of him, with the chair on his back, stopping him from getting up. 

"Um I don't think you should have done that Ryou." Yugi said, trying to get up but failing miserably. 

"Oh I'm sooooooo sorry!" Yugi stopped trying to get up, because it was futile anyway.

"You know your not supposed to say you're sorry. Your supposed to say something like 'yeah well I did, so live with it!'"

"Oh. How do you know?" 

"I've been having ' how to be cool lessons' off Yami." Yugi answered. At that moment, Bakura walked through the door (Because he heard a loud crash o.k? J) to find Yugi lying on Ryou, having a nice little chat about being cool.

"Oh hello!" Yugi said cheerfully, "I was just about to call for you! Can you help me get this thing off?" he indicated towards the chair. Bakura was seething with envy. 

"NO! YOU CAN JUST GO ON SCREWING EACHOTHER! RYOU I'M CHUCKING YOU OUT OF YOUR HOUSE! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!" and he slammed the door on them.

"How are you supposed to get out if he's not going to help us up?" Yugi said after a while. 

"Didn't any of the other stuff he say faze you?" Ryou asked (Talking about the 'screwing' thing. J) 

"Nah. I know it's not true, and that's all that matters. Now, How are we going to get out of this?"

As if in answer, the doorbell rang. They heard a strangled cry and a voice saying 

"Hi! How's my favourite tomb robber today?" 

"Oh no. Tea!" Ryou whispered. They heard Bakura run up the stairs. He hurried into the room and fell over the computer chair, knocking it off Ryou and Yugi. They had just enough time to get off each other when Tea came in. 

"Hi! How's my favourite little albino today?" she said, then turning her head slightly she said "Hi! How's my favourite millennium puzzle holder today?" 

"I'M THE ONLY HOLDER OF THE MILLENNUIM PUZZLE!" Yugi yelled. 

"Ooooooh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today!" She said, attempting to hug him. Yugi ducked out of the way and ran down stairs with Ryou in pursuit, leaving Bakura to deal with Tea. 

On the way to Yugi's house: 

"I swear, the minute I'm on that plane away from her, I'll be sooooo happy." Yugi said.

"Oh. We're going on a plane? I'm not good on planes." 

"Don't worry. You just don't look out the window, shut your eyes, and pretend your listening to an aeroplane movie."  

Yugi and Ryou walked to Yugi's house talking about planes after that. They reached the game shop a quarter of an hour later.

"Can you go up to my room a minute? I'm going to tell grandpa about Hawaii."  

Yugi returned five minutes later, dripping wet and muddy.

"What happened to you?" Ryou asked.

"Well I told grandpa about Hawaii, and he said it was fine as long as I kept in touch. Then he asked me to go and get a pint of milk from the shop across the road before I went upstairs. So I got it, walked out the shop, and a car came past, and splashed me with a great huge puddle. Then I fell over, and landed in the mud. So if you don't mind, I'm taking a shower. You can play on my games station O.K." and Yugi left for the bathroom.

At Bakura's house:

Bakura was being chased around the room by Tea. _I don't like it this way around! He thought._

He made a break for the door. Bakura just managed to get out, before Tea noticed. He began running as fast as he could up the street to the park. 

He stopped outside Yugi's house just in time to see a car splash him with water, and him fall over into the mud. 

Yugi then raced inside. Bakura decided to see if he was o.k. He went over to the game shop and opened the door (it had closed before he got there ok. J). Yugi had already gone upstairs. Bakura walked upstairs slowly, thinking about what he would say, when he saw Ryou playing on Yugi's game station. He flared up with envy.    

"What are you doing here!" he yelled.

"Well as I recall, you threw me out of my own house, the doorbell rang and Tea came in, so Yugi and I ran for it. So there are your two reasons." Said Ryou calmly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Where's Yugi?"

"He's in the shower, he got drenched with water and mud."

"Oh." 

At the hospital:

Yami lay there all alone, thinking. _O.k. I could always just lock Yugi out of the house until it gets dark one night, but that's just stupid. There's always the silent treatment. That always makes him cry after a while.  "Lights out!" _

Yami sat there in total darkness, listening to the old guy in the bed opposite him snoring his head off. _Poor Yugi. Yami couldn't help thinking.  __He's all alone. He's probably bored stiff._

At Yugi's house:

"HIT THE FIRE BUTTON!!!" Yugi yelled at Ryou. Ryou was playing a game where you had to blast oncoming monsters and other creepy stuff like ghosts and zombies, each with their special bullet and firing range. (I'm not advertising, so I wont mention the name of the game J) "NO! THAT'S A, A, C, D, A! --NOT A, B, B, C, E!" Ryou then dropped the controls and ran out of the room screaming "I'm not violent!" Yugi sighed and picked up the controls. He quickly made up for Ryou's mistakes, and went through to the next level with a really high score. He saved the game and turned it off.

"I can't get over how vicious you are on that game!" Bakura said, still stunned.

"Yeah well. There's a lot about me you don't know. And before you ask, no I'm not telling you!"   Bakura grinned.

"Hey useless!" hew then shouted to Ryou, "We're going home now!" Ryou walked in with a look of focus on his face.

"No." he said. "You chucked me out of the house, remember, so I'm staying here now." Bakura stood bewildered for a moment, before shaking it off.

"Fine. It'll be better with you gone!" and he stormed out.

In the morning:

Ryou had slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. He woke up at eight o'clock, still fizzing with happiness. He had never stood up to Bakura, because it was much easier to just do what he said, but now he wasn't going to be pushed around any more! If only he could stand up to Tea. But she was just too sickeningly disgusting to speak to. He saw that Yugi had already woke up, so he went downstairs to see him. He found Yugi making breakfast. 

At the hospital:

"Alright then sir, you can go as soon as you're ready!" a nurse said to Yami, "You healed remarkably fast!" 

"Yeah well, that's what you get for being a pharaoh in your past life! See ya." And he ran at full speed down the hall. 

"Wha…?" 

At Yugi's house:

Ryou sat at the table eating breakfast (Full English J), which Yugi had made. Yugi sat in the living room watching the television (Because he had already eaten J). 

A loud banging at the door made Yugi jump through the ceiling (Hypothetically J). He rushed to the door and Yami stormed past him into the kitchen. His eyes settled on Ryou.

"What's that thing doing here?" he asked.

"Bakura threw him out, so he lives here now."  Yami went through to the living room.

"Is he mad at you?" Ryou asked. 

"I think so." Yugi answered coolly. "I don't really care. I'll be out of this country in a week, and if he still hates me then, I'll just leave him here."

"Oh." 

At Bakura's house:

"Stupid Ryou sleeping over _Yugi's house just to spite me!" _

**"You know you did throw him out. Maybe you should apologise to him."**

"Shut up conscience!" 

Out on the street: 

"So why do I have to go to kaiba's house with you?" 

" Because I don't want to be on my own with that idiot." Answered Yugi 

"And why couldn't Yami come with you?"

"He still hates me, remember?"

"And why can't Joey come with you?"

"Because he's not coming with us."

"Oh. And why can't Bakura come with you?"

"Because it's a surprise for him and Yami." 

"And why cant a complete stranger come with you?" 

"You know, I get the feeling you want me to hit you."

"No." Ryou said bringing that conversation to a close.

They reached kaiba's mansion half an hour later. Yugi knocked on the door. Mokuba answered it, and ushered them inside.

"Hi Yugi! My brother said you would be coming! How are you! Want a drink? Need something to eat? Want to sit down? What TV channel do you watch?" 

"Shut up Mokuba, you don't offer beggars stuff to eat or drink." Kaiba had just come down the stairs, and had already started to do what came naturally to him- offending and insulting guests. Yugi swallowed back all of the rude stuff he was about to say to Kaiba, and settled for:

"We'll just take the money and go."

"Will you now. I don't recall telling you that you could bring along your insignificant albino with you." Yugi could see Ryou fighting back tears. 

"Leave him alone. All I want is the money you promised, and we'll go."

"Oh all of this We'll this and We'll that. I didn't know you were dating." Yugi went bright red. "when's the wedding?" 

"You know I'm **_this close to sending a nice little letter to a newspaper, telling them what the famous Seto Kaiba did when he got drunk on his birthday." Yugi said, his fists clenched. Kaiba threw him a huge stack of one hundred-pound notes. _**

"There." He spat, "that should get you four tickets on a flight to Hawaii, and a small house when you get there. Now get out of my house, love birds!" and he pushed them out of the front door.

Bakura was walking up the street (Totally by coincidence J), and saw Yugi and Ryou walking towards him laughing and joking, with a huge pile of money in Yugi's hands.

"Where did you get all that money from?" he asked.

"We robbed a bank." Yugi answered.

"Yeah. It was easy!" Ryou said. and they walked off. _OH! So now they're robbing banks together!!?!?!!?" Bakura thought._

Well there you go, number 3 Read and review! BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE 


	4. chapter 4

                                                     Chapter 4- Think of title

At Yugi's house:

Yugi and Ryou returned to Yugi's house after a couple of minutes walking. Yami looked up as they came in.

"Albino, where have you been?" he asked, as if Yugi wasn't there.

"Um, robbing a bank."

"Oh." And Yami turned back to the television. Ryou looked at yugi anxiously, but Yugi just shrugged and started going up stairs. As he reached his room, he jumped on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. "Mmffwwrrf mmegfffhther ymy fk"

"What?" Ryou asked. Yugi took his face out of the pillow. 

"I said if he keeps this up much longer, I'm not getting him a plane ticket."

At Bakura's house:

_Its sooooooo lonely here without Ryou.                _

Why don't you go and apologise to him? He'll come back    Why bother. Yugi and ryou are even robbing banks together, they're probably inseperable by now. HEY! Why am I talking to my conscience? I must be lonelier than I thought.  You know, if Ryou comes back, so will Yugi, if they are really as close as you say they are. 

_Hey I never thought of that! You are useful for something._

At Yugi's house:

Yugi was counting the money Seto had given him, and putting it into piles of a thousand.

"That's seventeen thousand exactly. Hey I'm rich!" 

"That money's for a house in Hawaii. Don't spend it on duel monster cards."

"I live in a game shop, you moron, why would I need to buy cards. I do jobs around the house for duel monster cards, so I never need to buy any!" 

Downstairs:

_This is working great! I'm just ignoring him and its working great!  Yami thought. He didn't realise what he would be missing out on by keeping this charade going. A loud knocking at the door brought Yami back to reality. He answered it, to see Bakura standing there._

"Albino! Your idiot tomb robber's here!" Bakura, trying really hard not to punch Yami in the face, asked

"Isn't Yugi here?" Yami shrugged and went back to the living room. Yugi ran downstairs, followed shortly by Ryou.

"Oh you are here. Your pharaoh didn't seem too convinced you were."

"He's not **my pharaoh. I couldn't care less about him." Yugi said coolly, and he went back upstairs. Ryou looked from Yugi to Bakura, then back to Yugi. He decided it was safer to stay with Yugi, and headed up the stairs.**

Bakura followed them to see what was wrong. When he got up there, he saw Yugi looking out of the window and Ryou sitting near him on a chair.

"Stupid _Yami and stupid __Bakura saying he's **my stupid pharaoh." Bakura decided to stay behind the wall, so he could hear but not be seen.**_

"Yeah well, if you're that depressed, you can just leave him here. He'll catch up in a few years."

"Won't he hate me more then?"

"Yes, but he wont ignore you any more because he'll be afraid you'll leave him again. You know, I'm thinking of leaving Bakura here, he's a real pain."

"Oh you can't do that, I can't keep teaching you how to say no then, and its so much fun!"

"Ok then. I think I'll get a letter bomb for Kaiba though. No one says that I'm getting married to my best friend and gets away with it! Oh by the way, what did Kaiba do on his birthday?"

"I can't tell you. He said that if I ever told any one, I'd die, but I can still blackmail him with it!" 

Bakura was stunned. Yugi and Ryou were contemplating leaving without Yami or him, Kaiba had thought they were a couple and since when were Yugi and Ryou best friends!!?! Bakura thought it was time to step in.

"Hey Yugi, what's wrong with you?" Ryou and Yugi spun around.

"How much did you hear, tomb robber!" Yugi yelled. Bakura felt kind of hurt by the use of his former life's work, and not his name.   

"You're starting to sound like your pharaoh." He snapped

"HE'S NOT MINE!" Yugi yelled at the top of his voice. Yugi then ran from the room and out into the street, pausing by the living room to yell

"YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!" to Yami.

Yami sat there stunned. He thought Yugi would be angry, but not to that degree.

Yugi continued running until he got to the city centre. He didn't know he could run so far and so fast. Yugi headed to the airlines place and decided to get the tickets. He got one for himself and Ryou, but none for Bakura and Yami. _They can buy their own. Yugi thought. _

He walked slowly back to the house. 

"Hi Yugi." A voice from behind said. It was creepy, and sounded like a fake Irish accent. Yugi turned around.

Tea jumped out from behind a tree, laughing.

"Hi, how's my favourite angel today?" 

"I'm not an angel." Yugi said. Then he got a plan. "Are you going to see Yami?"  Tea shivered with pleasure.

"YES! I'm going to go right out and say I love him tonight!"

"Really? 'Cause that's just what Yami was going to do when he got up enough courage- wow, you two are just right for each other!" and he led her to the house. Yugi did hate Tea, but if it meant he could get back at Yami, then he was prepared to swallow that fact. And any way, in a while, he'd never have to see her again! 

They got to the house in a few minutes. Yugi let her in and said

"I'll leave you two alone." And left to go upstairs.

Ryou and Bakura were still there. 

"I've got the magic paper for Raos away mission." He said to Ryou. Ryou caught on to what Yugi was saying.

"How many pieces of magic paper?"

"Two."

"Oh." 

"You can go and get another piece if you want."

"No. It'll be better if there are no annoying things." Bakura had sat there in silence up till now, but he was starting to get a bit irritated now. He stood up and said

"If you don't' tell me what's going on right now, I'll…" a loud scream from downstairs stopped him in mid sentence.

"What's going on downstairs?" Ryou asked

"I decided to pay Yami back, so I set Raos on him."

That's where I'll leave it now- see ya! (READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  


	5. chapter 5

                                                          Chapter five (Insert suitable title here ^__^)

                 (By the way, Raos is pronounced ray-os ^__^)  

[Bakura talking to Ryou and vice versa] **it takes a lot of strength to do it, so they don't do it much**

P.s: this chapter has a bit where Yugi and Ryou kiss, so if you don't like that kind of thing, then take a hike! ^___^

"WHAT'S RAOS FOR FUCK SAKE?!!?!?!?!!?!?!" Bakura thundered 

"Shhh! Be quiet for a while and you'll hear your answer!" Yugi whispered 

A loud crashing was heard down stairs, and yelps of pain or suffering now and then

"I just want to tell you something important!" Tea said

"What does she want to tell him?" Ryou asked. Yugi whispered an answer and Ryou burst out laughing. 

"Shut up! Do you want Raos to hear us?" 

"Sorry… I've got to be there when that happens! Are you coming Yugi?"

"Nope, I choose life." Ryou tiptoed down stairs. Bakura had been watching silently

"OH! Raos is another name for Tea!"

"Catch on fast don't you?" Yugi said sarcastically 

"I do." Bakura answered with genuine 'swollen with pride' look on his face. Yugi rolled his eyes and settled himself on the bed, bringing out a huge file on Egyptian relics. 

"I've got to do my homework now. You can do whatever." Yugi said to Bakura. 

" What are you doing?" asked Bakura. 

"A huge essay for school about ancient Egypt."

"Can't Yami help you with that?" he asked.

"No. He's still in a mood, so I'm not going to ask… can you help me? What's this thing?" Yugi pointed to a weird looking staff with a bird on the top.

"That's a Kia. It doesn't have to be on a staff, but the bird is symbolic of someone's soul being reunited with their body after death." Yugi was writing this down as Bakura said it.

"COOL!" Bakura smiled. A strange screech came from downstairs and Ryou came up finding it hard to breath while hiding his laughter.

"You should have been there Yugi!"  He mumbled. He walked in, totally ignored Bakura, passing him and sitting on the bed next to Yugi. Bakura could have kicked Ryou right in the balls for that, as he had been contemplating whether he could sit there or not. 

"Yami was just about to banish her to the shadow realm right? Then Tea says, "I love you sooooo much, give me a kiss!" and she lunged at him! That's when he shrieked and ran out of the door!" Yugi lay back on the bed in fits of laughter while Ryou was getting nervous from the death glares he was getting from Bakura  [**get away from him or you wont live to see your fourteenth birthday!] _[I'm fourteen now moron.] Bakura fumed silently for a while before Yugi looked up and said_**

"What's wrong with you two?" 

"Yugi, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Ryou asked 

"Sure. Bakura, fuck off a minute please." Bakura stomped off out of the room. "What's the matter?" Yugi asked

"Well… I want to play a trick on Bakura. See he's got a thing for you and I want us to…"

"He's what!!!!!!!!" Yugi cut Ryou off.

"Shhh! Will you go out with me? Only pretend, but he's ordered me around since I got him, and I want to get my own back on him." Yugi was shocked by this, and promptly fainted. "Oh dear." Bakura came in.

"I've got to come in, Tea's looking for Yami up here and I don't want her to see m…" he turned to face Yugi and Ryou and stopped. Yugi woke up suddenly "GET AWAY YOU BITCH!" he screamed. He looked around to see the two albinos looking at him worried. "Um…hi!" he said. "Oh and Ryou, Ok. Then." Ryou looked overjoyed. He pulled Yugi up and hugged him. "Guess what Bakura? We're going out!" he said. 

"WHAT!!" Bakura yelled, "I don't believe you! If you are really going out, then kiss each other!" he said. Yugi looked at Ryou anxiously, but Ryou just pulled him close and kissed him. Yugi knew this was only fake, but he couldn't help the fact that he was enjoying this. He didn't quite know what to do, so he just let Ryou do whatever he wanted. Ryou was obviously going for realism, because he slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, and Yugi couldn't help but moan in pleasure. It took a while for them to realise that Bakura had gone before they stopped. When the kiss ended, Yugi half wanted it to go on, but he mentally punched himself for thinking that. 

Out on the street:

Bakura ran into several lampposts on the way back to his house because he wasn't looking where he was going.

_They're going out… SMACK… __ouch! I want Yugi; he's supposed to be mine… SMACK…__ouch! This time he had hit a person. Tea. _

"Hi! How's my favourite little…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you!" Bakura yelled, and he punched her in the face and ran off. "O.k I'll see you around then!" Tea called after him.

At Yugi's house:

Ryou and Yugi stared at each other. They didn't know what to do or say to each other any more. _This is all my fault, I should have never agreed to this… what's even more disturbing is the fact that I liked that kiss. Yugi thought_

_This is all my fault, I should have never asked Yugi to pretend to go out with me… what's even more disturbing is the fact that I liked that kiss, and I got a bit carried away…Yugi probably hates me. Ryou thought. They continued to stare at each other for a while, and then Yami thundered in. _

"That was you. YOU let that monstrosity into the house didn't you?" Yami said. Yugi looked him right in the eye and said 

"Yes Yami, now when you ignore me again I will let her in again." Yami backed Yugi into a corner.

"Listen you…" Yami couldn't think of anything to say "… I hate you!" he ended and stormed back out. Yugi and Ryou started staring at each other again. _This is ridiculous Yugi thought and he went back to his bed, where his homework still lay._

"You know a lot about Egypt don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, off my dad, and occasionally Bakura tells me stuff."

"Well then, what's this?" he held up another picture. 

At Bakura's house:

**_You shouldn't take this too hard._**

_Fuck off._

**_I mean, Yugi has known Ryou longer than you._**

_Fuck off._

**_Yugi wont like you with that attitude._**

**_………… _**

**_Just be nice and accept them, every relationship has it's bumps, and if your there for Yugi, then he'll probably get to like you more._**

That's not the kind of thing you're supposed to say, you're a conscience, and supposed to stop me doing things like that because it will be bad for Ryou.

**_Every part of you is bad, so if you're nice to Yugi, then I'll be happy_**

_Fuck off (He's confused ^__^) ___

At Yugi's house:

Yugi and Ryou had been doing stuff on Egypt for three hours now, and it seemed like everything was normal. The doorbell rang and Yami ran upstairs.

"You answer it." He said to Yugi, "If it's Tea, pleeeaaase send her away!" Yugi looked at Ryou and rolled his eyes, then headed down stairs. He opened the door and Seto Kaiba was standing there.

"What do you want?" Yugi snapped

"And good evening to you too. I'm fine how are you?" Kaiba said

"What do you want?" Yugi repeated. 

"Who is it Yugi?" Yami called

"Kaiba." Yami ran downstairs followed by Ryou.

"Oh look, its Yugi's lover!" Kaiba purred. Ryou blushed scarlet. "Yugi have you set a date yet? Did you hear Yami? Yugi and Ryou are getting married!" Yugi was now blushing all different shades of crimson. 

"Really? How come you didn't tell me Yugi? It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not your fault that you're gay."

"I'M NOT GAY!" he shrieked. He then ran crying form the house and into the park on the other side of the street.

 Bakura was walking towards the shop (local shop, not game shop) when he saw Yugi crying in the park. He walked over to him. 

"What's wrong? Did you and Ryou break up?"

"We were never going out… it was a trick Ryou made up… it worked pretty well didn't it?"

"Yeah I guess… but if you weren't, how did you make that kiss so realistic?"

"I don't know… it just happened… then Kaiba came round and kept saying we were getting married, and I could have stomached that, but the Yami believed him… and it was just to much, so I ran away…"

"So you're not gay?"

"Don't think so… I don't know… I kinda enjoyed that kiss but I don't know why…"

"Maybe you love Ryou…" Bakura's heart sank.

"Mmmm… maybe…HEY! Ryou said that you fancy me…is that true?" Bakura stayed silent and nodded. "You are crazy!"

Bakura smiled. _Yugi doesn't seem to be taking this too hard. Bakura thought. _

"Yugi?" 

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something…" Bakura kissed Yugi softly. "Who kisses better?" Yugi was shocked he opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out, so he shut it again. Then he opened it to say something, but he still couldn't talk. Bakura took this as a sign of rejection and ran off. Yugi sat on the bench all night, opening and closing his mouth, while in his head he kept asking himself the same question; **_Ryou or Bakura? _**

(O)(O)(O)O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Now you have the choice… Ryou OR Bakura. It's entirely your choice. Read and review! 


	6. chapter 6

                                             Chapter 6 -WHO?

I decided on this because of the threat to kill me if I didn't from whoever 'it's a secret' is!

Ryou and Yami had got Kaiba to leave eventually. He had just come over to make Yugi's life a living hell, so he left after Yugi ran out. Ryou had gone to bed and Yami was staying up to see Yugi when he got in. 

Out on the street:

Yugi trudged home tired. He had been in the park most of the night thinking about whom he liked, if anyone. He didn't even know if he was gay yet. All he knew was that he would rather be gay than bi, and as he had never had a girlfriend; his life definitely seemed to be pointing in the direction of gayism. **_Now let's see… Ryou is nice and fun and can always make me laugh, and Bakura is an insane psychopath from ancient Egypt. But somehow I seem to like Bakura better. The topic of whether he was mental had more than once crossed Yugi's mind. Yugi almost crashed into the game shop door when he reached it. He opened it and walked silently inside. Yami was waiting on the settee._**

"Hi Yugi… are you o.k?" 

"Do I look it?" Yugi snapped.

"Are you going out with Ryou? Give me an honest answer." 

"No, but I think Bakura wants to go out with me… and Ryou asked me to go out with him pretend like… and he kissed me to prove it to Bakura, and it felt great … and then Seto came and really pissed me off 'cause I don't know if I'm gay or not… then Bakura came over to me in the park and kissed me… he asked who was better at it… then I didn't say anything and he ran off." Yugi took a deep breath in. it felt good that he was talking to Yami again. Yami had been listening in silence.

"Who do you like? 'Cause whoever you like, you should work on." Yugi took some time to think on this. 

"Bakura."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU CANT GO OUT WITH BAKURA!!" Yugi looked hurt and startled. Yami yelled then he calmed down and muttered 

"Oh well at least its not Tea… OK Yugi, it looks like Bakura does like you, so just show him you return the feeling."

"What about Ryou?"

"In honesty, I don't think he likes you… so just don't do anything!" Yugi smiled

"Thanks Yami!" and he ran upstairs and went to bed.

At Bakura's house:

Bakura had sobbed himself to sleep (Very uncharacteristic I know ^__^). He was now walking round his house feeling extremely sorry for himself. RING! Bakura nearly jumped through the ceiling when the phone began to ring. He picked it up.

"GO AWAY I'm feeling shit." He yelled.

"Oh o.k I'll phone later." It's was Yugi. 

"NO! Its O.k" then he remembered last night. "Phoned to rub the rejection in?" 

"What rejection… I haven't made up my mind yet." This time it was Bakura's heart that soared though the ceiling.

"Oh."

"Want to come over?"

"Will Yami and Ryou be there?"

"Yes." 

"Oh."

"I can get them to leave if you want."

"No, it's fine."

"OK see you later then Bakura!"

"Bye Yugi." Bakura put the phone down and started running around the house yelling "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!"

At Yugi's house:

Ryou had woken up to see that Yugi had gone already. He walked down stairs to see Yugi was on the telephone. 

"What rejection… I haven't made up my mind yet." _ I wonder who he's talking to…       _

"Want to come over?" 

"Yes."

"I can get them to leave if you want."  _You're not getting me to leave…_

"OK see you later then Bakura!"   _WHAT? Bakura… rejection… Bakura asked Yugi out … Yugi hasn't said no… he's going out with me though!  Yugi put the phone down and Ryou entered the kitchen._

"Oh hi Ryou! You know, I think I'll go and get two more tickets to Hawaii. Yami has forgiven me and Bakura has to come!"

"Why?"

"Because I think I love him."

"What? You're supposed to be going out with me!"

"That was only pretend, and Bakura knows anyway!" Ryou stomped off out of the room.  

Bakura came over half an hour later. Yugi wasn't there though.

FLASHBACK:

Yugi was walking up the street towards town. He had tried to get Ryou to come, but he was in a bad mood about something, and when Yami had asked him if he could come, Yugi had just stated "No." and left. 

Yugi bought the tickets and headed home. He was just turning the corner to his house when a figure loomed up from the shadows and blocked his way. Tea. Tea jumped at him, pinning him to the floor.

"Get off me!" Yugi yelled.

"Oh sorry! I thought you were Yami!" Tea said in her usual repulsive chirrupy voice. She got off him and tried to help Yugi up. Yugi just shook her away and scowled. "What happened to you?" Yugi asked looking at her right cheek, which was blue. He didn't really care, but he thought he should ask.

"Oh! You care sooooo much! Bakura gave it to me as a present! He's sooooo thoughtful!" Yugi rolled his eyes and tried to get past Tea, but she blocked him off. "Aww come on Yugi! Lets talk. I haven't seen you in ages! Here's a subject- Yami!" Yugi saw Bakura going through the game shop door. _Must get to Bakura…  "I have to go…"_

"Yes. You have to come to my house!"

"No!" but Tea had already started pulling him away from the house, away from Bakura…

END FLASHBACK

Bakura walked into the living room. "Yugi?" he called.

"Yugi's not here." Ryou appeared from nowhere. "He said to tell you that he had some second thought's and he said no to the offer you made last night." Bakura's heart ripped in two. "What was the offer?" Bakura ran from the house. Yami came in through another door "Was that Bakura?"

"Yeah, he said to tell Yugi no for something, what was the something?" Yami left puzzled.

At Tea's house:

_Oh god, it's finally happened… the thing I've had nightmares about since I was four… I'm in **Tea's house…"Yugi was in hell. He had missed Bakura, he was in a monster's house, and he was being forced to drink some sort of poisoned drink.**_

"Do you like your coffee Yugi, it's my own special homemade one!" 

"Let me go."

"No." Tea snapped, "Not until you tell me what Yami really thinks of me. It's important! You told me that Yami loved me, but when I returned the feeling, he ran away, screaming might I add." Yugi sighed.

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" Tea nodded 

"Of course! You're my best friend!" and she pulled him into a horrifying hug.

"Aaaak! Don't do that!" Yugi pulled away. "Right, the truth…" Tea looked expectantly at Yugi. "The truth is… YAMI HATES YOU! HE WOULD RATHER EAT NAILS THAN GO OUT WITH YOU!" and Yugi ran for it. Tea sat there and thought for a while, before simply saying,

"Someone's telling a fibby!" and smiled.

At Yugi's house: 

Yugi got back an hour later. He staggered into the games shop, and collapsed, having run twenty blocks to his house. Yami rushed up to him and pulled him up.

" 'S bkura hr?" he slurred  

"Nope, he left an hour ago. 

"Shit!" Yugi got up and went back over to the door to start running again.

"Don't you think you should rest for a while?" Yami asked.

"Noooooo! Ima tooo cloooose!" Yugi said. Then he blacked out. 

The next day:

Yugi woke up with a pounding headache and sore throat. "Wha?" Yami came in and sat by the side of him. 

"You Ok?"

"No."

"Oh… well the doctor said that you blacked out because you took a mild poison."

"Where's Bakura?"

"At his house, why?" Yugi started getting up. 

"No time like the present!" Yami pushed him back down.

"Rest now, or I'll tie you to your bed!" he then walked swiftly out of the room.

Yugi sat there in silence sulking for a while. A knock at the door came and Ryou walked in.

"Are you Ok?"

"Do I look it?"

"Nope."

"Well then." Ryou smiled and ran over to the bed and jumped on it. He climbed on top of Yugi and smiled. 

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Helping." 

"I don't see how this is helping me."

"Who said I was doing this for you?" Ryou asked. He then kissed Yugi lightly on the lips and got off the bed. "There, see? I feel much better!" and he walked out.

"Oh shit…" Yugi muttered. 

Three days wore by slowly, each day Yami refused to let Yugi leave to go and see Bakura. On the forth day however,

"Ok, you can go and see him now!" Yami told a happy and well-rested Yugi.

Yugi started running the moment he got out of the bed, and he didn't stop until he reached Bakura's house. 

He knocked on the door and waited. Bakura opened the door and glared at him.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"How dare you come here? You make me think that I stand a chance with you, you invite me to your house, and don't even bother to show up to tell me your self that I'm an idiot for ever thinking that there could be an us! Then you have the nerve to come here and see me four days later, and act like nothing's happened!"

"I what? Listen here you! I have been in bed for the last four days, because Tea fed me poison!"

"Oh really? Well that doesn't explain why you ditched me and didn't even bother showing up the other night!"

"Yes it does! I was coming home to see you when Tea came up to me and dragged me away to her hovel, to talk about Yami and drink her homemade coffee-poison!"   

"Oh… but Ryou said that you said no to me!"

"Ryou? I don't know why… I told him how I felt, and he knew where I was going that night, he should have told you where I was going."

"And where was that?" Yugi held out the four tickets to Hawaii. Bakura took one a gazed at it. 

"I got four tickets to Hawaii for me, Ryou, Yami, and you. Yami doesn't know though, so don't tell him." Bakura grinned at him.

" I love you." Yugi blushed all shades of scarlet. Bakura caught Yugi off guard and kissed him, this time hard. He slid his tongue into Yugi's mouth, rubbing it against Yugi's. He pulled back to see Yugi's reaction. Well, if Yugi was red before, then he was ten times more now. Yugi smiled. Bakura took this as a yes. 

"Do you want to come in?" there was a glint in Bakura's eye that told Yugi just what Bakura was thinking (For you idiots out there, Bakura wants sex ^__~). 

"Not yet Bakura."

"OK then, when your ready then." And he stepped out and closed the door. They walked towards the park.

At the park: 

Yugi and Bakura sat down on the same bench that they were on the other night. Bakura had his arm around Yugi and Yugi's head was resting on his shoulder. Seto Kaiba walked past, alone as usual, when he spotted them.

"Hey love birds!" he taunted.

"What?" Bakura called.

"You mean it's true, you are?" Seto asked, stunned.

"Yep!" Yugi called

"Well… congratulations!" Seto yelled, and walked off. 

"Did he just say something nice?" Yugi asked. Bakura just smiled and pulled Yugi closer.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Sappy ending, I know, but never mind.

 There's only going to be one more chapter after this. I might do another story about this, you never know. 

Anyway… read and review people!    


	7. chapter 7

                                        Chapter seven- goodbye

This is the last chapter of this story- might right sequel, don't know yet

PS- to all those scum out there who stuck up for Tea in their reviews, may in just say that I don't listen to idiots like you!  

At Yugi's house:

Bakura had gone back to his house and Yugi was on his way home. Tomorrow was the great day- the day when everyone would finally be rid of Tea. _Except Joey, but he can stay here and keep her busy for a few years! Thought Yugi. Yugi got through the door to find Yami and Ryou waiting for him. Yami looked expectant and curious, and Ryou looked pissed off. _

"How was it?" Yami asked.

"Great." Yugi said vaguely. All he was really interested in was going to bed, but there was one thing he had to ask first. "Ryou, how come you told Bakura I rejected him?" 

_Oh shit, Yugi knows. Think fast Ryou… um- OH! I got it!    _

"Can't he take a joke? I was playing a trick on him!"

"Well it nearly cost me him."

"You're going out with him then?" Yami asked.

"Yep! Now if you don't mind, I have to get to sleep, it's a big day tomorrow!"

"Why is it a big day?" Yami asked.

"I have a surprise for you!" and Yugi smiled and went upstairs to bed. 

Ryou came up shortly afterwards. _Ah Yugi…if only you liked me the way I like you…  _

And he fell asleep on the end of Yugi's bed. 

Yugi woke up the next morning to find Ryou's head just resting where his feet were. **_I can't resist!  Yugi kicked Ryou in the head. Ryou yelped in pain and slid off the bed. Yugi started laughing uncontrollably, and fell out of bed, slamming his head hard on the cupboard next to him. Ryou looked up and laughed. Yugi sat up dazed. "My brain hurts." _**

"It would do. That's what you get for kicking me!" Yugi just scowled and through a pillow at Ryou. It caught him right in the eye. "HA!" Ryou threw it back at him and picked up another pillow. "Oh, so it's a fight you want is it?" said Yugi. He then picked up the twice thrown pillow and hit Ryou on the head with it. Ryou struck back, hitting Yugi hard in the stomach. 

Downstairs:

Yami had been awake for two hours already, because he couldn't sleep. 

BEEP! The doorbell rang. Yami sighed and went to answer it. Bakura walked in and hugged him "Hello pharaoh-boy! How are you, your royal highness?" Yami frowned

"Whassamatterwhichu?" he asked groggily.

"Can't I be happy?"

"No."

"Where's Yugi?" 

"Upstairs." Bakura dropped Yami and ran upstairs. He opened the door to see Yugi beating up Ryou with a pillow, and Ryou trying hard to fight back, but failing miserably. Bakura lunged at Yugi, knocking him to the floor, with Bakura on top of him.

"Aww! I was winning!" Bakura smiled and kissed him full on the lips.

"Do you mind?" Ryou snapped irritated.

"No!" Yugi and Bakura said in unison. Bakura got of Yugi, and helped him up. 

"I need you and Ryou to keep Yami occupied while I get some of his and my stuff together, O.k?" Bakura nodded and grabbed Ryou by the scruff of the neck and dragged him downstairs. Yugi started getting some stuff together, when he suddenly hit a problem- Yugi wanted it to be a total surprise for Yami, but there was no way that he could get him there without Yami suspecting something. 

Downstairs:

Ryou and Bakura blocked Yami off at the foot of the stairs. 

"Will you let me pass? I need the toilet." Yami snapped.  

"No the one upstairs is Yugi's." Bakura said. Yami rolled his eyes and pushed past. Yugi was walking towards the stairs when he saw Yami heading up. _What part of keep him busy didn't they understand? Yugi took his chances and leapt full force from the top of the stairs. He landed on Yami and sent him flying. They both landed a few meters away from the stairs, Yugi on top of Yami, and Yami groaning in pain. _

"I can fly!" Yugi yelled happily. Yami growled and pushed Yugi off him. He got up and limped to the couch. 

Bakura pulled Yugi up and glared at him.

"If you hadn't landed on Yami, you would be dead right now!" Yugi just smiled and walked past him into the living room. Ryou just gazed at Yugi with a mixture of admiration and love on his face. Yugi walked up to Yami and sat on him. Yami hissed. 

"You know that surprise?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami. 

"If it hurts, I don't want it." He groaned. Yugi just smiled.

"Well you'll find out soon! Any way, you have to wear this blindfold so you can't see where you're going ok?"

"How will I walk?"

"Um… Bakura can carry you!"

"WHAT!" Bakura yelled. Yugi just let out a small whimper and looked forlornly at Bakura. Bakura sighed and nodded. 

Yugi tugged a blindfold over Yami's eyes and got off him. 

"Why do I have to wear it now?"

"Because we have to get ready! Now sit there and shut up for a while!" Yugi then strolled out of the room, motioning for Ryou to follow him. "Bakura, can you stay here and keep an eye on him?" 

"Where are you two going?" Yugi rolled his eyes and continued towards the front door.

[_We're going to your house to get your stuff idiot!] Ryou told Bakura, and then he exited too. Yami had been listening to all of this and he registered that Yugi and Ryou had left. _

"They're cheating on you, tomb robber." He said.

"Shut up!" Bakura snapped, and sat on him. Yami squealed in pain.

At Bakura's house:

"Right. You go and get your stuff and then you go and get Bakura's stuff." Yugi said.

"What are you going to do?" Ryou asked

"Watch TV." Yugi answered. And he settled himself on the settee and turned on the TV. Ryou sighed and started packing. _You're so lucky I love you so much, or you'd be doing this. Ryou thought. _

An hour later Ryou finished packing. He was looking extremely ruffled and tired. 

"Oi lazy!" he called to Yugi. Yugi appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Ryou had two suitcases with him, one small and one huge. "Catch!" Ryou yelled, and he threw the small one at Yugi. It hit him in the stomach and he fell across the floor and sat there twitching. "I said catch." Ryou murmured and he walked down the stairs and looked at Yugi. Yugi was out cold. Ryou sighed and started shaking him until he woke up. Yugi woke up and stared at Ryou. 

"Whatchudotame?" he mumbled

"I threw a suitcase at you!" Ryou said. He then dropped Yugi and went back upstairs for the huge suitcase. Yugi screamed and ran into the living room. 

At Yugi's house:

By the time Yugi and Ryou got back, they were both exhausted and looked half dead. They walked into the game shop to see that Bakura was still sitting on Yami, who had passed out by now. Bakura was watching TV and eating a sandwich. He looked up to see the two come in.

"You look like you were caught in a hurricane on the way back." He said. 

**_They kinda look like they had sex as well._**

_WHAT?!_

**_Well just look at them  _**

Bakura stared at Ryou and Yugi as they helped each other in with the suitcases. They then collapsed onto the vacant sofa. Ryou was almost lying down and Yugi's head was resting on Ryou's leg. Bakura fumed with anger. 

"Hey when are we going?" he said. Ryou had been in a trance because of where Yugi was laying, but he quickly snapped out of it. 

"I dunno." He answered, hoping that it didn't wake Yugi. Yami took that moment to wake up himself. He gazed around indistinctly. Then he saw Yugi.

"Hey! I thought Yugi was going out with Bakura." He said. It was more to himself than anyone else, but it made Bakura lose it totally. 

"Alright wake Yugi up! We're going!" 

"Can I wake him up?" Yami asked.

"I suppose so…" Bakura said, though he didn't quite know why Yami had asked. 

{WAKE UP NOW!} Yami shrieked at Yugi through their mental link. Yugi shot up in shock, and fell off the sofa. 

"Awww I've got enough bruises already." He moaned. He stood up and glared at Yami. "Don't." he said stupidly, and walked off. Bakura pulled Yami up and dragged him to the door. "Get the suitcases Ryou." He ordered. 

"BOTH OF THEM?!??!" Ryou yelled.

"Yup." Ryou sighed and picked them up. Yugi came back down the stairs carrying two smaller cases. 

BEEP! The doorbell rang. Bakura answered the door and Tea burst in. 

"Hi how's my favourite…" she stopped at the sight before her. 

 Suitcases, travel tickets, Yami blindfolded… "Where are you going?" she said almost in a whisper. 

"What's happening?" Yami asked. Bakura ran away. 

"HEY!" Yugi yelled after him. 

"Well it seems that you are all trying to get away from me… and it also seems that Yami doesn't like me, so I think I'll take the next best thing." She advanced near Yugi, backing him into a corner. "Well at least you're too weak to get away." She whispered in his ear. 

(AUTHOR HERE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE KISSING AND STUFF JUST SKIP THIS SECTION. WHEN THESE LINES FINISH, IT BEGINS!)

  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Tea then took Yugi's lips in a deep kiss. Yugi tried to get away, but Tea was stronger than he thought. She bit his lower lip, making Yugi open his mouth in surprise, she then inserted her tongue into Yugi's mouth and began exploring. Ryou was too terrified to do anything. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bakura came in holding a knife. He stopped at the sight that met his eyes. _ I've had enough of this! Bakura ran forward and thrust the knife into Tea's back. She dropped to the floor in a bloody mess. Yugi ran from the room holding his mouth like it was going to fall off. He entered the bathroom, and began rinsing his mouth out. Bakura came up to find him using mouthwash. He smiled. Yugi saw him from the mirror._

"Thanks." Yugi said. "Is it dead?"

"Yep." Yugi beamed. 

"Awww she bit you!" Bakura said, looking at the cut on his lip.

"Yeah, don't worry though, I disinfected it." 

Downstairs:

"What's going on?" Yami asked. 

Ryou just stared miserably at the floor. **_Great. Now Yugi'll never choose me over Bakura. He killed Tea for him! _**

Yugi and Bakura walked back down the stairs together.  

"Come on then, let's go." Yugi said, picking up the two small cases. Bakura picked up the huge one and began poking Yami with a stick to make him move. 

"I thought you were carrying me!" he protested.

"Don't worry." Bakura said "When you find out what the surprise is, you'll agree with me when I say- it's all been worth it."

They got to the airport, and decided to keep Yami in the dark as to where they were going. He new they were on a plane, but he had no idea where to.  

Yugi lost his virginity to Bakura in the toilets on the plane, and Ryou sat there feeling sorry for himself all the way to Hawaii. 

They all got of the plane at the station, which wasn't far from the beach. Yugi immediately fell in love with a house by the beach, which he bought for fifteen thousand pounds.

Back in Yugi's old house:

Police had come to take away the body of Tea. 

"Sir, we can say that it was probably Mr. Yugi mouto that murdered her. Do you want us to track him down?"

"No. It's only Tea." The chief said, and they left.

On the beach later on:

Yugi and Bakura were in a cave on the beach (I'm not going to say what they were doing    ^____~ ) and Ryou was a few feet away. 

He sighed. There was never going to be anyone for him now that Yugi was definitely gone. 

Just then, boy came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi!" did you and your friends just buy that house up there?" he asked. Ryou went red and his heart began to pound fast (he fancies the boy ^__^)

"Yusssss" He stuttered. A loud moan came from inside the cave.

"Um, what are they doing in there?"

"You don't want to know." Ryou said. The boy blushed 

"Well anyway… welcome to Hawaii, I live right next to you!" Ryou's heart leapt through the air. 

"Thanks… um what's your name?"  

"Malik."         

THERE IT IS! IT'S OVER- THE END! 

I might do a sequel story with Ryou getting to know Malik and stuff… in fact I WILL do another story! Look out for it, it'll be called…………………… I don't know yet………………….. But keep a look out ok? ^_______^ 


End file.
